


Amorous (James Potter)

by Nicole_55555



Category: Harry Potter fandom - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Harry Potter - Freeform, Hogwarts, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry - Freeform, James Potter - Freeform, M/M, Serena Lupin - Freeform, Wizarding World, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:28:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29342835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicole_55555/pseuds/Nicole_55555
Summary: James and Serena's relationship was always strictly friends but the amorous glances they shared every time their eyes met didn't go unnoticed by Remus and Sirius...⚠️Drugs, Alcohol, and Smut⚠️ (I don't want to put warnings for every chapter so this is your warning)My Spotify name is Nicole_55555 if you want to listen to my playlist for this book.
Relationships: James Potter/Original Female Character
Kudos: 9





	1. Characters/Aesthetic

**Author's Note:**

> My Username on Wattpad is @Nicole_55555 but with many stories getting deleted on there rn, I decided it would be best to also post my story on A03 as well.
> 
> PLEASE DO NOT POST MY BOOK ANYWHERE ELSE UNLESS IT'S A TRANSLATION AND YOU ASKED ME AND I SAID IT'S OK! I wrote it so I want credit for my thoughts and hard work, if you see someone posted my book somewhere else please let me know.

**Liana Liberato as Serena Lupin**

(I made Serena and Remus twins because I wanted James and her to be in the same year)

**Aaron Taylor-Johnson as James Potter**

(I don't think I need to explain he is HOT, he has nice hair, andddd this is what James Potter should look like. Also shouldn't Harry have hair like this, it would be adorable, I have a thing for hair if you couldn't tell by now lmao)

**Andrew Garfield as Remus Lupin**

(It was never said what Remus' eye color is so I'm gonna say greenish-gray) 

**Benjamin Barnes as Sirius Black**

(Once again he is just HOT as well) 

**Emilia Clarke as Pandora Abbott**

(Ok soooo I am putting Serena in Ravenclaw and I felt like her best friend should also be in Ravenclaw as well so they can share a room and whatnot so voila! Here is Luna's mother, Pandora's maiden name was also never said so I made her an Abbott, so she would be Hannah Abbott's aunt on her father's side, I hope that makes sense) 

**Tom Holland as Peter Pettigrew**

(I'm sorryyyy, Tom is hot Peter Pettigrew is not, I feel like Peter should've been somewhat attractive when he was younger soooo.)

**Marsai Martin as Capella Silvius**

(I'm gonna call Capella, Serena, and Pandora 'The Silver Trio', I also already have plans for her future. 😌)

**Daniel Sharman as Perseus Pierce**

(I just kinda casted him randomly, but he's hot and I needed more people for the Ravenclaw friend group.)

**Jamie Campbell Bower as Xenophilius Lovegood**

(The piercings are a vibe and he shall always wear them, he has a bad boy exterior but a heart of gold. That's my executive decision, but imagine him as you wish.) 

Started: Dec. 8th, 2020 // 9:55 pm

Finished:


	2. 1: RENA

** -Serena-  **

I can't believe it's the last night of Summer, but at least I already have everything packed in my trunk and ready to go for tomorrow, I can't wait to go back to Hogwarts. Remus is rambling on about who knows what but instead of listening I am thinking of James' messily perfect jet black curls, sharp jawline, and his wonderful muscles that Quidditch has definitely defined. Merlin, he is fine, I can just imagine how nice it would be to grasp onto his hair while kissing him as he slowly moved his hands all over my body feeling every single curv- my daydreaming was interrupted by a faint screeching noise, I sat up quickly to see Remus imitating a... T-Rex, maybe a bear, or possibly a dying animal of some sort.

"Finally, did you hear any of what I just said?" Remus said with a slight grin.

"Uh not so much, sorry, what were you saying?"

"Oh I don't know, maybe just how my sister should get some new ears seeing as her's don't work anymore."

"I really am listening now, I promise."

"Well if you must know... I was just saying that Prongs, Wormtail, Padfoot, and I are going to Leviosa the tables along with the Start-of-Term feast tomorrow... I was asking if you wanted to help us."

"Yes! Of course I will, wow what an honor to be included in the first prank of the year!" she said her voice laced with joyful sarcasm.

We laughed for the rest of the evening as we talked about all the pranks we have planned for this year, as well as ones that we have pulled in the past on James, Sirius, and Peter, until our parents yelled from down the hall at us to get to sleep and to stop laughing like imbeciles. After we wrapped up our conversation about the time we filled the Great Hall with balloons almost up to the ceiling, we laid back on my bed both with peaceful smiles plastered on our faces as we remembered all the good memories that we had of our second home.

"Goodnight Rena, sleep tight-" Remus started as he got up and walked towards her door.

"-don't let the bedbugs bite. Goodnight." Serena replied with a smile as she remembered back to when he first said the saying to her and she told him that they should say it every night.

I went to sleep that night hoping that this year would be filled with just as much joy and happiness, many pranks, and hopefully more of a certain someone, I know I shouldn't make my expectations too high but I can't stop my mind from wondering what it would be like to fall asleep in James' arms.

=========================================

**-Serena-**

I woke up to the bright sun flashing into my eyes as soon as I opened them. I sat up to see my mother opening the curtains of my windows. Merlin you think she would just say my name and gently wake me but noooo she has to singe my retinas every morning at the ungodly hour of 7 am, any time before 9 just should not exist.

"Serena, wake up, it's almost 8."

No it's bloody not you exaggerate the time every morning mother. "Ok." We don't have to be at King's Cross until 11 but she always insists, every year, that we get there at least one hour early, I swear she's like an American going to the airport.

I rolled out of bed, dramatically landing on the floor; I sat there until my eyes adjusted to the harsh glare of the sun and then I got up and went downstairs where my mother and brother were sitting at the table talking and my father was making my favorite breakfast, pancakes. Once we all ate it was around 8 since my mother did indeed lie about the time. I took a shower and dried my blonde hair, as well as curled it slightly for some waves and put it up into a high ponytail. Then I put my school uniform on, a black skirt that reached just to my fingertips, a plain white dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up, along with my blue and silver tie and some Doc Martins. Once I did my makeup, just a little concealer, highlight, mascara, and a tinted lipgloss, I headed downstairs with my stuff to meet my parents and Remus who were all waiting for me.

It was now about 10 when we all apparated to Platform 9 and 3/4, my parents saw some of their friends so they went over and talked for about half an hour or so before we all said our goodbyes. Once Remus and I reached the train we started to look around for our friends, after a few minutes Remus dropped all of his stuff and started running; I looked up to see James, Sirius, and Peter also running towards Remus, they all went into a group hug. It's almost as if they didn't all see each other just last week, dramatic much? That was when James' intoxicating hazel eyes met my green ones, I was smiling as the butterflies in my stomach rushed around, we kept eye contact for only a few seconds until the boys pulled away from the hug and Sirius ran towards me and wrapped me into a big hug. He was one of my first best friends apart from my brother, of course I have Pandora but me and Sirius have always been closer.

"Rena! I missed you! I feel like it has been forever since I've seen you!"

"Yes a few days is such a long time." she said through laughter.

"How were your last few days of summer then? I bet it was horrible without me." he said as he pulled away from the hug.

"Yes, it was absolutely dreadful without you, but other than that it was pretty good, I finished a few more books."

"Always reading isn't she." he said looking at the other three while rolling his eyes.

"When is she not." James said as he chuckled and brought her in for a side hug as Sirius was still attached to her other side refusing to let go and muttering something under his breath about people 'stealing' her away from him.

After a few seconds we all walked into one of the empty compartments near us so we could all sit down. Remus and Peter sat on one side with Sirius in-between them and James and I sat on the other side, we were just close enough to where I could feel the body heat radiating off of him but not touching him; it was pure torture for me. All I wanted to do was move closer to him and be wrapped up in his muscular arms with my body leaning back against his chest while he put his head in the crook of my neck and let his breath meet my collarbone. They were all now wrapped up in a conversation, but I just took in the scenery as I looked out the widow trying to distract myself from the painfully attractive man sitting next to me. Oh bloody hell... he had to get fucking hotter, I literally saw him a week ago how the hell did that happen!? His skin is glowing with a tan and his hair is bloody fucking gorgeous, I mean when is it not with those flawlessly messy jet black curls.

**-James-**

Merlin... I'm fucked. How does she look that good all the time, I can't stop the thoughts of pushing her against that window and crashing my lips down onto hers. I glanced over at her a few times, but at least I did stop myself from just staring at her the whole time, that certainly would've raised some questions.

**-Remus-**

I knew it... I fucking knew it, he definitely has a thing for her he can't stop looking over at her and when he's not glancing over at her she's looking at him. 'I don't like anyone at Hogwarts' my arse Serena, merlin they are so bloody obvious they just need to admit their feeling to each other. Well I guess I technically shouldn't be talking seeing as I am the one that has yet to admit my feelings to Sirius that I've had for him since my eyes first met his 4 years ago, but that situation is completely different though, I know he doesn't feel the same way; but for them they just need a push in the right direction. That push just so happens to be me, it doesn't bother me to think about my best friend dating my sister, in fact I am probably the captain of their ship; I silently made a side note to mention it to Sirius later so we could plan on how to get them alone together.

**-Serena-**

For the rest of the train ride I read my current book of the moment and the Marauders talked, joked, and ate sweets that they bought off of the trolley. James' eyes only met mine a few times mainly because I kept looking over at him only once I made sure he wasn't paying attention so I wouldn't get caught staring. After a long 5 hours we finally got off the train and made our way to the horseless carriages, once we finally got to Hogwarts we all ran inside to make sure we were the first ones to the Great Hall before the professors got there. When we reached the Hall all the food was already set up and we only had a few minutes to set up the prank.

"Ok we have maybe like 5 minutes before everyone starts coming in so lets get to it." Serena said with a grin on her face, she was always the one in charge of making sure their pranks went smoothly and were set efficiently.

We all took one section of tables, within two minutes everything in the Hall was floating and we were all giggling and running down the corridor back to the courtyard where all the other students would be waiting while McGonagall made her "Welcome to Hogwarts" speech to the first years. When we reached the courtyard we made our way through the crowd so we could blend in again, hoping no one would notice that we were gone. Once we made it towards the middle of the crowd of students I saw my blonde best friend talking to Xenophilius.

"Pandora! Omg I missed you so much!" Serena yelled as she ran towards her, running into a few people in the process, with her arms open.

"Serena!" Pandora yelled back while they both ran into a hug, pulling away after a few seconds so they could talk.

"Soooo are you guys dating yet?" Serena asked while looking over at Xeno who was now talking to his friends.

"Yes! He asked me earlier today, he's so sweet Rena, when I got on the train and walked to the compartment that we've sat in every year, also where we met first year, he gave me flowers that had a note in them. It said 'Be mine?' and of course I said yes!"

"Omg that's adorable! I'm so happy he finally asked you!"

"Yeah, I wonder if you'll get a boyfriend this year, maybeeee if you just took a chance and made a move you would have one." She said as they both glanced over at James who was laughing with the rest of the Marauders.

They both burst into laughter as Pandora said "Anyone can tell he likes you by the way he looks at you, he always looks like he's undressing you with his eyes." Pandora was always one to say things as she sees it.

Our laughing was interrupted by the crowd starting to move into the school. Everyone gathered in front of the Great Hall which had its doors closed and Dumbledore was saying something that was inaudible to me because of how far away from the door I was. After a few moments he opened the doors and I heard multiple gasps but mostly laughter as students walked into the Great Hall, Dumbledore made his way to the podium at the front of the room, that also happened to be floating, he silently cast Finite and everything in the room went back down to the ground. "Silence!" Dumbledore said calmly. "Now if everyone could go to their seats please." He looked over at the Marauders and then me, we were all trying to stay silent and serious but we were still giggling slightly. He rolled his eyes quickly and let out a sigh before looking away and continuing his speech, soon everyone was eating dinner and talking with their friends.

"Serena, Potter has been staring at you like he's trapped in a trance for the past 10 minutes, you can't tell me you still think he doesn't have any feelings for you."

I looked away from Pandora and let my eyes move over to the Gryffindor table where I was met with James' hypnotizing hazel eyes but he quickly looked away from me when I saw his cheeks turn red.

"Ok, maybe he does." She said with a smile stuck to her blushing face.

**-James-**

She is so beautiful, I wish I could be the one to remind her that everyday. I looked back over at her and saw her smiling and blushing at me, I smiled back and winked at her before looking back down at my plate and finishing my dinner.

**-Serena-**

"Oh... my... god... did he just do what I think I saw him do?" She asked turning back to Pandora.

"Yes, see I told you! That boy is definitely in love with you."

We all finished dinner and went back to our dorms that already had all of our stuff in them; Ravenclaw had 2 person dorms so Pandora and I shared a room, and ~~all~~ of the Marauders shared one since Gryffindor had 4 person dorms. I went to sleep that night thinking of what happened at dinner, I decided that it was time for me to make a move now.

=========================================

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: Hello! I hope you guys like the first chapter, I don't know how often I'll update because of school, but maybe like once a week as of now. I don't want to rush my writing because I want it to be enjoyable to read and this is also the first thing I've ever written outside of something for English class. So if it's not the best please bare with me I am new to this, soooo with that being said, please constructively criticize me! 
> 
> Thank you for reading! If you liked it leave a 'Kudos' please! 
> 
> (ps. Author Notes won't be this long in the future)
> 
> -Nicole


	3. 2: TREEHOUSE

** -Remus- **

Sirius and I always went to breakfast earlier than James, Peter, and Serena; those three would typically sleep until the last possible second that they could, so that just left us alone together every morning. 

"Padfoot?"

"Yes?" Sirius asked through his mouth which was full of food, he was not one to mess around when it came to food, if the school was on fire he would gladly run to the kitchens and save a bowl of rolls over his friends.

"Do you... do you think James likes Serena?"

"Yeah I thought everyone knew that, could he be anymore obvious, he literally stares at her all the time." Sirius laughed

"Do you think she likes him?"

"Yeah, definitely, whenever anyone says his name when she's around her face turns red."

"And you never thought to tell me that!?"

"No, I thought they were the only oblivious ones here..." Sirius said while laughing.

Remus hit him on the back of the head before talking again. "Well I think we should set them up, you know like just leave them when we all hangout or something."

"We could tell them that we want to hangout in the Gryffindor Common Room tonight, everyone is typically out of there by 10:30 on school nights so we can tell them to meet us there at 11. Then after about an hour I'll say that I'm tired and you'll say that you are too, and you know how quickly Peter gets drunk, so we'll just drag him away."

"You thought of that awfully quick."

"I made this plan on the train yesterday when the lot of you fell asleep."

**-James-**

I think she got the hint yesterday, I mean who just randomly winks at people if they don't like them. I think she likes me too, she did giggle and blush, oh god what if that was just her feeling second hand embarrassment for me, but if she did at least that means she cares about me somewha-

"Prongs! God you need to really start paying attention to your surroundings! Although running into a wall might knock some of that ego out of your head and that would certainly make everyones lives easier." Peter said as he pulled James away from a wall that he was centimeters away from walking into.

"Oh... sorry...I'm just... distracted I guess."

"You were thinking about Serena weren't you?"

"What? No I wasn't, I was just thinking about... umm... I uh... How?"

"It's pretty bloody obvious if you ask me."

"Oh. Well thanks for not letting that wall damage my gorgeous face." James said as Peter rolled his eyes.

Damn it! Does literally everyone know I like Serena except for her? Fucking hell.

** -Serena- **

I don't know! What the fuck do I do!? I've never _'made a move'_ on a guy, what was I thinking this is a bad idea. I mean it can't be that hard, right? I mean everyone does this, I would ask Pandora but her and Xeno just clicked there was no awkward stage, they've been all lovey dovey since they met. Hell, they didn't even have to put any thought into their first kiss, on the last day of school last year they both tripped, she fell on top on him, and their lips somehow met and they just had a full on make-out session on the floor of the courtyard. And a few months later they are dating, I mean that was an accident, they both just didn't pull away because they wanted that moment to last. I don't think I'll get that lucky I mean James winked at me and I catch him looking at me sometimes, and Pandora seems to think he's in love with me from the way he looks at me. So he has to like me back, right? I've liked him since first year, I like everything about him. I like his personality, humor, arrogance, cleverness, bravery, mischievousness, charm, bloody hell I even like his ego, for Merlin's sake, I really am in love with this man.

"Finally you're up, I thought you weren't gonna make it in time for breakfast." Remus said as Serena sat down at the Gryffindor table.

"Pandora woke me up, I would've rather almost been late to class and hungry than have 10 minutes less of sleep."

"Well aren't we joyful this morning, who stuck your wand where the sun doesn't shine?" Sirius said as they all failed horribly at trying to contain their laughter.

"Shut it." Serena said as she glared at Sirius before throwing a grape at him.

After I grabbed a bagel we all got up and started walking to Transfigurations Class, I had Transfigurations, Potions, and History with the Marauders and Pandora was in Transfigurations and Charms with me as well. When I got to Transfigurations Pandora was already waiting for me, I sat next to her and behind us sat James and Sirius and then next to them was Peter and Remus.

=========================================================

**-Serena-**

I was walking to lunch with Remus, Sirius, and Peter; James was still in the History of Magic Classroom talking to Professor Binns about why he thought it was acceptable to release a group of bats in class today after feeding them and then proceeding to say 'Well isn't that just batshit crazy!' as they excreted their droppings all over the class as well as a few of our classmates.

"So, Rena do you want to come to the Gryffindor Common Room tonight after hours?" Remus asked.

"We have Firewhiskey!" Sirius shouted a little bit too loudly in the middle of the corridor.

"Of course! I wouldn't miss it! Plus you know you need me to supervise you guys when you drink to make sure you don't do anything stupid. Remember what happened this summer?"

"I have absolutely no idea what you are talking about..." Remus said as he looked away from her slowly. 

"Ok... then where did our treehouse go?"

"You know it was an accident! I didn't think it was flamable!?"

"You didn't think a tree was flamable?"

"No..." he said just above a whisper.

"Mhm sure, still I think you two or James would've been smarter than to let that happen!" Serena said as she turned to Sirius and Peter.

"Sorry Mother." Sirius and Peter replied at the same time, while Serena shook her head at them.

"Ok, well meet us in our Common Room at 11, the password is 'Butterbeer'."

"Ok, I'll be there."

When we reached the Great Hall I walked over to the Ravenclaw table and sat next to Capella and Perseus and across from Pandora and Xeno.

"Hey guys."

"Hey." They all responded back.

"How's everyone's first day back?"

"Bloody Fantastic! Getting shit on by a bat is just how I wanted to start the year!" Perseus said sarcastically as his friends laughed at him.

"Calm down Pers, I'm sure Rena's boyfriend didn't tell that bat to shit on you." Capella stated.

"He is not my boyfriend!"

"Not yet at least! Ow, sorry." Pandora got out through a laugh as Serena kicked her from under the table.

"Your boyfriend is staring at you, again."

"Seriously what did I just say about calling him that!?" Serena said as she picked up a roll from the table and threw it at Perseus.

I looked up to see James looking directly at me as he walked from the entrance of the Great Hall to the Gryffindor table, I wink at him as he neared his place at the Gryffindor table and he stumbles into his seat from shock.

"Well isn't Potter smooth." Perseus said as Serena burst out into a fit of giggles.

"Yes, as charming as ever, I hope he leads his Quidditch Team better than he walks." Serena stated.

** -Remus- **

"Wow aren't you graceful." Remus said to James as he fell into his seat.

"Yeah mate that's the second incident today, he almost ran into a wall this morning when we were walking down for breakfast." 

"Are you ok? Do you need to go to the Hospital Wing?"

"I'm fine."

"Ooooo is it a girl?" Remus asked.

"What!? No! Who said that!?"

"Merlin, calm down mate." Sirius said while laughing.

"Ok lets move on to more important matters, we are all meeting in the Common Room at 11 and you are gonna be there."

"Yeah, we have Firewhiskey!"

"Hmm, I wonder what Sirius is most excited for today?"

"Shut up, you love Firewhiskey just as much as I do, if not more seeing how fast you get drunk."

"Just us?"

"Yeah, us and Serena."

"Oh, ok."

"Don't worry we'll throw a big party soon, maybe this weekend for getting through the first week of school. Friday or Saturday?"

=========================================================

- **Serena** -

Classes were actually pretty good today, I mean we really didn't do anything just the typical first day of school stuff, like going over what we'll be learning this year and class rules. After classes ended I went to the library and then I hung out with Pandora and Capella for the rest of the day.

"Butterbeer." She said as she started to enter the Gryffindor Common Room.

When I walk in I see James laying on the couch half asleep, Remus reading while Sirius looks over his shoulder to read the same book, and Peter sleeping on one of the arm chairs with his feet up.

"Well aren't you guys having fun."

"We were just waiting for the life of the party the arrive." Sirius said as James shot up from laying down to look at Serena and Peter woke up to see who was talking as well.

"Can we bring out the Firewhiskey now?" Sirius asked as he got a bottle from under one of the couches.

"I'm not gonna say no to that." Peter said now sitting upright.

"So boys, what have you got planned for tonight?" Serena asked as she sat down on the couch James was sitting on.

"Hmm, what about Truth or Dare... with Veritaserum." Sirius suggested as he looked over at Remus.

"Where did you get that!?"

"Nicked it from Filtch's office."

"Should've expected you guys to pull something on the first day, game on."

"Ok I'll just put some in our Firewhiskey."

"Who wants to go first?" Remus asked as Sirius passed around the drinks.

"I'll go." James said before he took a sip.

"Truth or Dare?" Sirius asked

"Hmmm, truth."

"Do you fancy anyone."

"Errr....yes."

"Ok, I'll go next." Peter said.

"Truth or Dare?" 

"Dare."

"I dare you to drink the rest of the Firewhiskey in your cup." Remus said as Peter downed the rest of his drink and they all cheered.

"Ok, Serena, Truth or Dare?" Sirius asked.

"Truth."

"Ok, out of all of us who would you kiss?"

"James." Serena said almost instantly as she looked at James and they both started blushing, they quickly looked away and Sirius and Remus started quietly laughing.

Well that certainly could be considered as _'making a move',_ Pandora would be proud. I feel set up, Remus is my brother, Sirius is like a brother, and Peter is Peter. Oh bloody hell they know don't they?!

"Ok, you're next Black, Truth or Dare?" 

"Dare."

"I dare you to run through the hall as Padfoot barking, Filch should be near." Serena said laughing.

"Ok easy enough." He said running to the door as the others followed.

"Oh bloody hell, there's his cat."

"No better time than the present Padfoot." James laughed.

Sirius quickly disappeared and a big black dog took his place, he ran down the hall towards the feline barking, the cat hissed and ran around the corner quickly. Padfoot turned back into Sirius and they all sprinted swiftly through the Fat Lady's Portrait and back to their seats as they heard Filch yelling and running from a hallway nearby.

"Shit! That was close!"

"Well it was your dare Rena, I expected it was gonna be risky." Sirius laughed.

"Ok, Moony you haven't gone yet! Truth or Dare?" James asked.

"Hmmm... dare."

"Ok, I dare you to whisper the dirtiest pick-up line you know to Padfoot." 

This summer I found out that Remus has a thing for Sirius, I always knew he was Gay or at least Bi, how could I not!? I'm his twin! I know him better than anyone! It was one night when we were all drinking in our tree house in the backyard, Remus was wasted so I dragged him upstairs and put him into his bed, when I started walking away he moaned out Sirius' name. I of course was intrigued, so I started paying attention to them and came to the conclusion that they both like each other but neither of them knew about the others feeling yet. So I'm all in for this dare, hmm I wonder if James knows that they like each other? I'll have to ask him one day if I ever have the courage to talk to him alone.

"Godric, umm ok." Remus replied.

**-Remus-**

I got up and walked over and sat next to Sirius and leaned down towards his ear and whispered.

"I'm not wearing an Invisibility cloak but I'd like to visit your Restricted Section tonight."

Sirius blushed and look away as everyone else giggled at his reaction, he shifted slightly and then moved his mouth down to my ear while everyone was distracted by their own laughter, and started to whisper.

"Then let's take some Felix Felicis and get lucky." 

I quickly got up and moved next to Serena as I felt my face get hot and my pants tighten slightly. Oh bloody fuck that was hot, he didn't have to say anything back, why did he? He can't possibl-

"Are you ok? What did he say to you?" Serena asked in a whisper.

"Nothing!" He quickly whispered back.

"I know, tellll meee, it must've been a good one if it got that reaction from you. Ooooo what pick-up line did you use on him? He looked thoroughly flustered."

"What are you talking about!?"

"That you like him."

"What! No I don-"

"Yeah you do, I'm also ninety-nine percent sure he likes you too by the way."

"How?"

"The way he looks at you and how he acts around yo-"

James cut our conversation short with a dare for Serena, I will definitely be talking to her about this later.

**-Serena-**

We all played Truth or Dare for about an hour more after James interrupted my conversation with Remus. It was now about 12:30, Peter was passed out on the couch, James and Sirius were still playing Truth or Dare with each other, and I was sitting next to Remus leaning on his shoulder reading his book.

"Ok, I for one am exhausted, I'm gonna head up to our dorm." Sirius said as he stood up.

"Me too. Let's get Peter."

Remus and Sirius both walked over to Peter and got each of his arms over their shoulders and walked towards the stairs.

"Goodnight, sleep tight..."

"...don't let the bedbugs bite. Goodnight, love you."

"Love you too." 

"I Love You too Rena!" Sirius shouted down at a giggling Serena.

I turned to see James, shit he's still here... what do I d- Oh! I still have Remus' book still! Thank Merlin! I can read until he says something or maybe I'll get lucky and he'll go upstairs too and I can go back to my Common Roo-

"When do you want Ravenclaw's first Quidditch practice to be? None of the other Captains know what day we should even meet up and write down a schedule, so I say we claim our days and make the other teams work around us." James said looking Serena dead in the eye.

"Umm... I would prefer Monday, Wednesday, and Friday at 3." 

"Ok, brilliant! I'll take Monday, Wednesday, and Friday mornings and Hufflepuff and Slytherin can have Tuesday, Thursday, and Saturday and decide their own times, I'll write that down on a calendar and put it on the entrance to the locker rooms."

"After we get a few practices in we can set up scrimmages between both of our teams if you would like."

"That sounds perfect." James said as he got up and grabbed a blanket.

"So did you have a good first day?"

"Yeah it was ok, you?"

"Yeah."

"You looked cold." He said before he sat down next to Serena and put a blanket over both of them.

"Oh, thank you." 

"No problem." He said facing Serena and looking her in the eye.

He stared at me for what felt like forever, my chest felt like it was about to explode as he looked at my eyes, down at my lips, and then back to my eyes again. The longing look in his eyes didn't falter even once as he slowly leaned in closer stopping just a few inches away from my face. His gaze is so hypnotic, I couldn't look away, I never wanted this feeling to stop.

"I should... probably go up to bed now, it's getting late." James said, moving away quickly and getting up from the couch.

"Oh definitely, yeah, me too..." Serena said with disappointment in her voice.

"Goodnight James."

"Goodnight Serena, see you at breakfast tomorrow?" He said with a sad smile.

"Yep."

"Ok."

I slowly backed away from him still holding eye contact as he stood there biting his lip slightly, he always does that when he's nervous... I quickly turned around and walked out of the Common Room.

========================================================

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: Hello! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! I just kinda decided to make Serena the Ravenclaw Quidditch Captain so we could see some rivalry between her and James; also I am obsessed with the Ravenclaw friend group, you'll see more of them next chapter.
> 
> Thank you for reading! If you liked it leave a 'Kudos' please!
> 
> -Nicole


End file.
